I'm With WHO?
by Bookwormbybee
Summary: [HAITUS] Squads Swap AU! Same World, Same Kage. But who came up with these Teams? No Ino-Shika-Cho? Ino and Sakura are with NEJI? What could possibly go wrong? Absolutely everything. CHAOS ENSUES. ((Alternate Universe Squad Swap Chunin Exams Bell Test Team Guy Seven Ten Eight Iruka)) *Collaboration with R4mpant*
1. Chapter 1: Teaming Up

**_Bookworm: Hello everyone! This is a side project that I'm working on with my good friend from Wattpad: R4mpant Say Hi!_**

 **R4mpant: Hello!**

 ** _Bookworm: She's posting it on her account on Wattpad, and I have it here in Fanfiction!_**

 **R4mpant: Disclaimer! I know Team Guy is not supposed to be in this class. But it will just make this story more fun so bare with me.**

 ** _Bookworm: Don't worry it'll be fun! I Hope you guys like this!_**

 **R4mpant : yes this is happening i have no plan just following the characters in this new weird environment**

 ** _Bookworm: Enjoy!_**

 **~X~**

The room was tense with apprehension. The day was here. Graduation day.

"Alright everyone. Listen up!" Iruka called to get his student's attention. "From this day forward you are officially full fledged ninja and will be put into squads."

Hinata blushed with excitement. "Maybe I'll get to be in Naruto's squad." She whispered to herself.

A loud snore made Akamaru growl from his perch on Kiba's head. Looking over, Kiba saw Shikamaru drooling on the desk.

 _Eh._ He grimaced, taking his fist and bopping the sleeping boy on the head. "Wake up slacker!" _Just so long as I don't end up with drool-face over here i'm good._

Sakura and Ino were still glaring at each-other from across the room. While Sasuke and Naruto were doing the same.

Neji sat in his seat, trying to suppress his irritation caused by Choji's incessant crunching on potato chips. All the while Rock Lee was in the corner doing push ups counting to himself.

Iruka sighed, looking at the list in his hand. _Man am I glad i'm not Kakashi or Asuma. Poor Kurenai, these kids are sure to be even worse after these squads are formed._ He shook his head, muttering to himself wasn't gonna help.

"HEY!" Iruka's eyebrow twitched. "Don't you guys understand that these squads determine who will have your back in deadly situations?! _PAY ATTENTION!"_

Hinata ducked her head, blushing more. Shikamaru rubbed his head where Kiba had hit him, sighing. "What a drag..."

Ino and Sakura stuck their tongues out at eachother one final time before smiling and turning their full attention to the fount of the class. Naruto gripped his fists and yelled "Alright Iruka-sensei! Bring it on!" Making Sasuke glare at him once more.

Lee leaped to his feet and hopped into his seat as Choji finished up his last potato chip.

Resisting the urge to facepalm, Iruka began to read the squads off the scroll.

 _"Team One:_ Neji Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, and Sakura Haruno."

 _"Team Two:_ Naruto Uzumaki, Shino Aburame and Rock Lee."

 _"Team Three:_ Shikamaru Nara, Hinata Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha."

 _"And Team Four..._ Choji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka and Tenten Yankovic."

Ino and Sakura turned red with anger, shooting daggers at each other while Neji looked at them with contempt.

Naruto's eyes went wide as he looked at his teammates. _Was that a bug that just crawled out from behind that guy's glasses?!_ Rock Lee was quite excited as he thought about his new teammates. _I'm gonna whip this Naruto into shape!_

Kiba turned toward Choji who was opening a new bag of chips, hearing Akamaru lick his chops. _Oh what a cute little doggy!_ Ten Ten exclaimed to herself.

Sasuke and Shikamaru just looked and each other, exchanging a slight nod. While Hinata glanced at them, nervously still disappointed that she didn't end up on Naruto's team.

Clearing his throat loudly to get everyone's attention, Iruka continued. "Now. Everyone will all find scrolls awaiting you at your lodging with the time and place you are to meet your Sensei. Do Not Be Late! Class Dismissed!"

 ** _~X~_**

 ** _Poor Neji... How could you do that to him?_**

 **Oh don't worry it gets worse lol**


	2. Chapter 2: A Difference in Methood

"Five am?" Shikamaru sighed at his desk. "You have got to be kidding me..." He slumped down in his chair, frowning at the scroll in front of him. "What a drag..."

 **~The Next Morning~**

"It's about _time_ you had someone that will force you to get out of bed in the morning." Shikamaru's mother admonished, standing threateningly in the doorway of the young Nara's room. "Even after _everything_ I do..."

Shikamaru tuned out his mother's ranting as he lazily fell out of bed. He stared blandly at the ceiling from his spot on floor. "I think I hate this guy already..."

 **~X~**

Sasuke tried in vain to suppress a yawn as he approached the school training field five minutes before the appointed time. _I'm just gonna make it._ He stepped out onto the field just as another yawn pushed past his lips. But he paused as he shoes touched the grass, something felt a bit off.

 _Pow!_

Down he went in a tumble of arms and legs. He crashed into the grass below as _something_ crashed into him.

 _What the heck was that?!_

Sasuke was up in an instant, kunai drawn as he faced the opponent that had just attacked him. Only to find a rather dizzy Hinata sprawled on the field, her eyes spinning as she rubbed her head.

 _What the...?_

"HINATA! What an amazing idea! Impromptu sparing apon greeting a team member! Awe the inventiveness of _YOUTH_. The BEAUTY and luster of stamina and strength! That's THE WAY TO BE young lady!"

A rather loud man in a green leotard reached down and pulled the young Hyuga to her feet. "ALL THAT boundless energy just _BRIMMING_ from that young frame!" The man's wide grin seemed to twinkle obnoxiously. "And even after getting here a full forty minutes early! You are certainly going to be my STAR PUPIL!"

"I'm so sorry Sasuke." Hinata winced, absolutely mortified. "I got here early and Guy-sensei made me start running laps." She lowered her head as she tried to stifle a yawn. "I guess I'm still a bit tired..."

"ALRIGHT! You must be Sasuke then! Thank you Hinata for the WONDERFUL introduction! That's my star pupil for you!" Guy rushed to Hinata's side, placing a hand on her shoulder and presenting a thumbs up and a wide grin to the Uchiha.

Sasuke stood still for a moment, trying to make his tired brain accept that this... _weirdo_ was...

"Guy...Sensei?"

"That's right Sasuke! Since our fourth squad member seems to be running a little late this morning. Let's get some more laps in before he gets here!" He exclaimed with yet another thumbs up. "Hut- two- three- four! LET'S MOVE! AWE THE WONDERFUL _YOUTHFUL_ WORLD OF TRAINING IS BLOSSOMING BEFORE US!"

They started jogging around the length of the training field, Guy keeping pace beside them.

"Now don't forget the wonderful new rule that my _lovely_ pupil Hinata came up with! Which of you would like to initiate sparring with our young Nara when he shows up?"

"Huh?" Sasuke's brain was still trying to decipher the strange way their new sensei operated.

"Why THANK YOU SASUKE! I just love volunteers! Awe the VIBRANCY OF _YOUTH!"_

"Wait- What?" Sasuke turned to Hinata hopping she understood what was going on.

"I think he wants you to spar with Shikamaru when he shows up. Because he thinks I attacked you earlier. This is all my fault I'm sorry." Turning her head away, she continued to run.

The Uchiha shook his head in bewilderment. "Alright then, I guess..." Sasuke picked up the pace of his run. _If this is the training I have to do, then I might as well get the most out of it._

At that moment, Sasuke noticed the sleep-deprived Nara trudging up the street toward the training grounds. Sasuke altered his direction to intercept Shikamaru as soon as he stepped onto the field.

Shikamaru sighed, slipping his hands into his pockets. "Well I guess twenty minutes late isn't too bad. I mean... what do you gonna expect making us show up so early in the morning?"

Seeing some movement, Shikamaru concentrated on the other end of the training field where Hinata was doing laps with someone. _Wait are they running on their hands? What the heck is..._

"Ooof!" Shikamaru found himself lying flat on his back in the grass as his legs were suddenly swept out from under him.

 _Huh. Well I was still feeling tired anyways..._ He brought his arms up to make a makeshift pillow for himself. _Nice clouds today..._

Sasuke's face intruded on Shikamaru's view of the slowly brightening sky. "Sorry about that, here." He apologized, offering his hand to help him up. Shikamaru accepted the hand with a sigh.

"It's this new rule or something Guy-sensei came up with." Sasuke continued. "He sure is strange."

Just then, a panting hinata stopped next to them. "Hi...Shika...maru..." She rested her hands on her knees to support herself.

"WELL! Isn't it our missing NARA! Nice of you to arrive! I'm your new sensei and as PUNISHMENT- five thousand push ups to start!"

"To _start?"_

Guy whacked Shikamaru encouragingly on the back. But since he was still half asleep, the lazy genius once again found himself lying in the grass, this time face-first.

"NOW LET'S GET STARTED EVERYONE! _I'll_ even do it with you! One... two... three... You can DO IT!"

Sasuke, Hinata, and Shikamaru exchanged looks as they did as they were told. This was going to be one interesting team.

 **~X~**

"Seven o'clock breakfast? Well I'm down! How about you Akamaru?" Kiba smiled at the affirmative bark his companion gave him. "Alright boy, then let's get going." With a satisfied grin, Kiba set off down the street.

Tenten approached the restaurant with some reservation. _What kind of teacher doesn't wanna train on the first day?_

Surging forward, Tenten entered the building and searched for her new teammates. The place wasn't really crowded, so she assumed it wouldn't be too hard to spot them. She heard a faint woof out of a corner booth and changed direction, heading towards the sound.

The sight she beheld made her stop in her tracks. Her eyes widened in surprise. _How can someone eat that much food?!_

Choji sat before three plates heaped with eggs, sausages, and pancakes. He grinned, what luck to get such an awesome sensei. "Asuma-sensei you're the best!"

The man smiled as Tenten hesitantly took her place next to them in the booth. She gave him a questioning glance. "Sensei why aren't we training today?"

Asuma chuckled. "I believe we should get to know each other before jumping into training. Understanding one another is essential for good team structure." He looked at each student in turn. "These are your teammates. And as such, you will be responsible for each other's lives in the near future."

The cheery mood at the table dimed a bit as the three gennin glanced apprehensively at each other.

"How can you trust someone in such a way without first knowing the person?" Asuma continued seriously. "It goes without saying that understanding your teammates' strengths and weaknesses, along with their combat abilities, is just as important as training."

The three shifted uncomfortably. Akamaru whimpered as he noticed Kiba's distress. Kiba lowered his hand to Akamaru's head, giving him a reassuring pat.

"Your teammates can make up for where you lack. They can defend the holes in your defences and help push you to become stronger." Asuma explained, taking a drink from his glass. "So become comfortable with each other." Asuma smiled warmly. "Sorry for the speech. Now cheer up. Let's dig into this food. Wouldn't want anyone passing out from training on the first day."

 **~X~**

Neji sat in the classroom, his eyelids threatening to close. He snapped them awake and surveyed the room with a scowl, hopping neither of the girls had noticed. Ino was painting her nails, absentmindedly blowing on them while trying to avoid yawning. Meanwhile, Sakura was pacing back and forth, getting even more irritated with every step.

"What the Heck!" Sakura stormed, continuing her thunderous pacing. "It said eight am right? For here. Today. Right?! I mean- we are all here. So where the heck is our new sensei?!"

Neji sighed, resting his chin on his intertwined fingers. "Our new sensei is obviously trying to teach us the value of patience."

"Patience my butt!" Sakura fummed, placing her hands on her hips angrily. "This is ridiculous!"

Ino rolled her eyes. "What butt? I think the ridiculous thing here, is how the floor's durable enough to put up with all your stupid pacing. _Billboard Brow."  
_  
Sakura whirled around, steaming mad. "Oh shut your mouth Ino- _pig._ You have less butt then I do!"

"So you're admitting that your butt is almost non existent then?" Ino sneered back.

Neji paled, sinking down into his chair. It's only been an hour, can't be much longer before our new sensei shows up. Hopefully they'll save me from this...

 **~Two Hours Later~**

The screaming match just kept going on and on. Something about hair and now a guy and uhhhhhh! Neji pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment before allowing his head to fall forward onto his desk. The movement was oddly helpful in drowning out the incessant stupidity that was unfolding before him.

Kakashi finally poked his head into the classroom at noon, an apology already on his lips. But none of the new graduates seemed to notice.

After four hours waiting for their sensei the three graduates had just about lost it. Neji sat in the far corner banging his head against his desk, covering his ears while Ino and Sakura had escalated to throwing the desks and other classroom supplies at each other at each other.

They were both surprisingly skilled enough to avoid the majority of the incoming projectiles the jonin noted. Kakashi debated whether he should just close the door to this looney bin or not. With a sigh, he pushed the door the rest of the way open.

No way were these weirdos gonna meet his standards.

 **~X~**

Shino stood near the stream, scroll in hand. _Yes this seems to be the place specified._ He thought, _might as well scout the area._ With little more than a thought his bugs flew off, taking measure of the surrounding area and relaying the information back to their host.

Shino turned and walked toward a small hill, using the information that his bugs had given him to gain the best view of the area. He was in a small grove with a stream running past. A little path coming from the woods seemed to be the only way in and out. The trees and other vegetation made any other access much too noisy..

A moment before they appeared, Shino's bugs informed him that his squad mates were about to enter the clearing.

Naruto looked at Rock Lee with disbelief as they walked into the clearing. "You mean you can't do ANYTHING besides taijutsu?!" His eyes widened at the thought.

Lee shook his head sadly, causing his dark braid to sway behind him. "No..." He sighed sadly, but just a quickly he straightened, and a fierce determination burned in his eyes. "But I will work hard and become the best ninja I can be!"

Naruto stopped when he noticed Shino standing on the hill in front of him. The young blonde couldn't suppress a shutter as he whispered to Lee. "Man that guy creeps me out. Look he's just... _staring_ at us."

Lee ignored Naruto's rudeness and raised a hand in greeting. "Hello fellow comrade! I am pleased to see you. Have you seen our sensei yet?"

"No. They don't seem..." Shino tensed and shifted his attention to the stream.

 _Something seems off._

He sent out his chakra, asking his bugs to investigate.

"Helllloooo, anyone in there? Shino?" Naruto asked, angry that he was being ignored. "Hey! What's your problem? I'm talking to you!"

Lee was about to ask Shino what was wrong when he saw the trees moving, causing him to shutter. _Wait, why is that wrong? Something about that is wrong... there's no wind!  
_  
Lightning quick, Lee pulled out a kunai and faced the trees that had moved for no apparent reason.

Naruto, as confused as ever, noticed Lee go into a fighting stance just as Shino's bugs rushed the hill and swirled around their host. Then, to Naruto's utter astonishment Shino disappeared!

"Lee! Shino just vanished! What do we do?!" He asked, thoroughly freaked out. "Is he dead?! Did-" He suddenly paused and his face contorted in horror. "Did the bugs... _eat him?!"_

"Quiet, Naruto." Lee shushed his teammate, masking his own concern. "Something is very wrong here..."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto's whisper continued conveying his panic as he pulled out his own kunai.

"There's no wind, and the temperature has dropped considerably." Lee said. "Not to mention the shadows have not changed even though we've been here for twenty minutes."

"Wow." Naruto started to question his teammates sanity. "That's the dumbest thing I've _ever_ heard Lee! What does _that_ have to do with any- _AAAAAHHHHHH!"  
_  
At that moment a ten foot tall white rabbit charged from the trees towards them and the world dissolved into darkness.

Moments later Naruto sat up and rubbed his eyes. _What just-_ He looked around and noticed a pretty lady talking with Lee a few meters away, with Shino standing nearby. _There's the stream and the hills... but who is she? And what the heck?!  
_  
"Lee!" Naruto called out. "There-was-this- _GIANT BUNNY_ and-it- _came-after-me_ -then-the- _world-_ just-like- _exploded!"_

Lee started laughing in response, as did the woman next to him. Heck even Shino gave an amused scoff from beneath his collar.

"It was genjutsu Naruto." Shino informed him boredly. _Dummy..._ He muttered to himself.

"Exactly." The woman chuckled, placing her hands gracefully on her hips. "You did quite well Lee, Shino. Especially you Shino. Being able to break out of a genjutsu, even such a low level one, is rather impressive."

Shino nodded in response to the compliment, adjusting his shades.

"Now, don't get discouraged Lee." The lady continued. "You're in a squad of three for a reason. Everyone has room to improve." She set a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Lee brushed his braid aside as he rubbed his neck in embarrassment.

"And as for you Naruto Uzumaki." The woman frowned at the blonde. "That was one of the saddest reactions any of my students have had."

"Hey wait a minute!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping to his feet and pointing accusingly. "Who are _you?_ And why did you put us in that _weird genjuice thingy?!"  
_  
"Genjutsu." Shino corrected him.

"That's what I said! Didn't I?"

"No..."

"Whatever! That's not the-"

The woman held up her hand, halting his train of thought. "You can call me Kurenai-sensei. You're my new students."

 **~X~**

 **Hi! R4mpant here hope you enjoyed this. Sorry about the forever to update but i tried to make it worth it! Shout out to my editor Bookwormbybee! She is awesome!**

 _ **You know it! [Also I prefer the term Story Fluffer ;)] I love being able to add to your ideas and shape them into something more fluffy and fun XD**_

 **Also if anyone has the urge to draw these teams I would LOVE to see what you come up with. Send the pics here:**

 _ **r4mpantlioness**_

 **And if I like it I'll use it for chapter headings on Wattpad or even switch up the cover art so make sure to sign it!**

 _ **Totally do it! I'll be adding the links to any fan art in the A/Ns and may also change the cover as well. So go for it! Hope you're all happy with this long chapter. Also if any of you notices differences between the two stories that's because there is. R4mpant is the mastermind behind the story but we collaborate a lot and she's cool with me altering my version to better fit my writing preferences and vice versa.**_


End file.
